Heretofore, there has existed, as a device for presenting smells, a device of the desktop type for ejecting pulses of fragrances that make the user feel smells or a device of the type that is hung from the neck of the user (NPL 1). There has also been developed a mask-type device to be attached to a display for being mounted on the head of the user (head-mount display) which has been in widespread use in recent years.